Two Hearts
by mei.nyan47
Summary: Meeting you is an infinite happiness for me. However, if able, I really want to exchange my position to that person now. Only to say those words. The sacred words that too painful to say now. In this condition.I love you...


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Natsu Dragneel fixed his gaze at the building in front of him. That building has four floors, wide and white. The building has many windows and the field in front of building was so wide. Probably its used for P.E.. At the top center there was a big clock that shows the time right now. 08.24. Maybe he should go inside before the bell rang. He didn't want to get late in his first day in his new school. Yes, the building in front of him is the school that he will go from now on.

Natsu walked to the building. He came far away from America to Japan just to forget his life in there and started a new one here. He knows that he just runaway from his past, but he only can do that. Beside, nobody will miss him there anyway, except his father. Since that incident.

_Stop it, Natsu. You must not think about it._ He scolded himself.

After putting his outdoor shoes in his shoe locker and put on his indoor shoes, Natsu walked to the teacher office to confirm his transfer again. At the end of the hallway he saw a board with 'teacher's office' hung above the door. He walked towards it and knocked the door twice before slide it open.

"Excuse me," the teachers who were talking to each other before suddenly turned their heads to Natsu, "I'm looking for Kitagawa sensei." He continued.

A beautiful woman around her late thirties stood up. She smiled softly at Natsu and walked toward him. "Natsu Dragneel, right? The transfer student from America?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Please wait a moment." She said and Natsu nodded. "I heard that you're basketball player in America, is it right?" She asked while organizing the papers on her table, "Maybe you can join the basketball club, they will welcome you happily." She added.

"I'll think about it." Natsu replied softly with bitter expression.

The female teacher looked at Natsu with confused face. She was expected him to replied with something like 'I can't wait to join the basketball club' with happy expression, since all basketball player will like that, right? Even though she doesn't really understand sport herself. Maybe something happened to him?

"Okay. Follow me, Dragneel kun. I'll show you your classroom." The female teacher said awkwardly, "Oh by the way, I'm your homeroom teacher, Kitagawa Ritsu."

Natsu smiled in respond and nodded then followed the teacher. On the way to his class, his mind was full with many emotions. What if his new friends are mean? What if they are arrogant? What if the girls are annoying? What if they don't like him―wait, forget the last one, he didn't really care if they don't like him. Girls are troublesome.

"Dragneel kun, wait here okay? I'll call you later."

Natsu startled. He was busy with his negative thinking and didn't even notice that they are already reached his classroom. He nodded and Kitagawa sensei went inside. He looked up and saw 2-B board hang above the door. He also can heard Kitagawa sensei voice inside, starting the homeroom. After a moment later, he heard her asked him to go inside.

Natsu touched his chest and can feel that his heart is beating fast. He inhaled and exhaled slowly then slided it open slowly. He could feel his new classmates stare at him. After closed the door he walked to the front.

"Please introduce yourself." Kitagawa sensei said and Natsu nodded.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you all."

Right after he introduced himself, a hand of a girl in front row shot out.

"Natsu kun―"Natsu cringed a bit when he heard the way she called him with such familiarity―"do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't."

"Then do you have a girl you like already?" another girl asked.

"No, I don't."

"How about ex-girlfriend?"

"I've never been in relationship before."

"Your favorite food?"

"Spicy food."

"Disliked food?"

"Ice cream."

"Favorite colour?"

"Red!" Natsu yelled, annoyed with the questions. The girls giggled while the boys looked at him with pity. He glared at the first girl who started the question. The girl just giggled innocently at him.

_What the―did they all just playing with me? _

"Okay, that's enough." Kitagawa sensei said while raised her hand to calm the class down, "Dragneel kun, you can sit now. Your seat is the one on back next to Heartfilia san―wait, where is Heartfilia san? I thought she'll be back today."

"She's still sick, sensei. Her brother said that her fever is still high." A small blue haired girl answered.

"Okay. Dragneel kun your seat is the one next to the window."

Natsu nodded then walked to his seat. He glanced at the empty seats on his right and in front of him and hoping that the occupants will be boys and not noisy girls.

Finally Natsu's first day in his new school over. He was exhausted. Honestly, he didn't really like moving into new school, new environment, because he must adapted to the new friends, culture, etc. But, he is going to do it anyway. He decided this by himself that he wants to start a new life here. In a country those almost ten years he didn't visit. His birthplace.

Natsu never thought that he will come back here. His memories in Japan are a bit blurry. He can't help it since he just seven at that time. Their parents were decided to divorce since they can't understand each other anymore. They kept fighting when they got back from work and said things that shouldn't be said in front of children. In the end, Igneel decided to bring Natsu to America with him. While his little sister, Wendy, is left with his mother, Gradine.

When Natsu told his father that he wants to move to Japan, Igneel was speechless. He knows that his father was sad that he will leave him, but he supports him, because his father knows his suffering in that country. Meanwhile his mother was happy when he called her and told her that he will move to Japan. She even chose the best school for him to transfer.

Natsu sighed. He stared at his room's ceiling while thinking about his past. That incident. If only it didn't happen. If only at that time―_stop it, Natsu. Don't go there._ The door creaked. Natsu sat up and saw his little sister stood there, smiled at him.

"Natsu nii, are you hungry? If you do I'll make dinner now." Wendy asked.

Natsu nodded then stood up, "Sure, I'll help."

"Okay! We're having curry tonight." Wendy said while skipped downstairs with Natsu following behind. "And super spicy for Natsu nii." She added.

Natsu smiled then patted her head softly. He is happy that his sister still remembers his favorite food. "By the way, where's Mom? Didn't she say that she'll go home early today?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, Mom called, her patient's condition was gotten worse this morning. So, she has to stay there tonight to monitor the condition." Wendy replied while put her blue apron on. "Oh, use this apron first, Natsu nii. Your shirt will get dirty if you don't." She handed him a pink apron with frills.

Natsu looked at it with horror, "Wendy, do you have another apron that the colour isn't pink? And without frills."

"That's Mom's apron. And there isn't any apron anymore."

"Then give me yours."

"But Mom's apron is too big for me. Nobody's going to see you wearing pink and frilly apron except me. Just wear it Natsu nii or your shirt are going to get dirty." Wendy insisted and handed the apron to Natsu. Then she opened the fridge to get the ingredients for making curry. Natsu looked at the apron again then wore it with so much hesitation.

"How was school? Did you meet the others yet?" Wendy asked as she chopped the potatoes.

"Others?" Natsu asked with raised eyebrows. His hands were busy cutting the meat.

"You didn't know? Gray nii, Erza nee, Lissana nee, etc."

"Eh? They are in my school? Seriously?" _I completely forget that I have friends here._

Wendy nodded. She was putting the ingredients into the pan then put it onto the stove. "What class are you, Natsu nii?"

"2-B. Why?"

"You have same class with Gray nii, Lissana nee, Levy nee and Cana nee. I bet you didn't notice them today."

"What? Why didn't they greet me? I don't know that they are there. It's been ten years after all." Natsu grumbled while sitting on dinner chair. They already done and waiting for the curry to ready.

"Well, I think Gray nii has to go somewhere today, Lissana nee has cheerleader competition today, Cana nee probably sleep on her desk without knowing that you are transferred to her class." Wendy said while Natsu looks at her with bewildered face.

"What about Levy? And why are you know their schedule?"

"Well, I just know, and I don't know why Levy nee didn't greet you." Wendy shrugged and sit beside Natsu. "I hope mom can go home today." She whispered.

"Did mom often stay overnight at hospital?" Natsu asked.

"Well, if the patient condition is worsened. Before I always come with her, but since I entered the middle school I stay at home." Wendy explained while opened the pan to check the curry then smiled, "let's eat. The curry is ready."

Natsu was running with all his might. He was oversleep and going to be late if he didn't arrive in five minutes.

"Damn it, this is all Wendy's fault! If only she didn't keep playing those games until midnight, I won't have to run like this!" He grumbled.

In the faraway, Natsu saw his school gate with discipline committee guarding it. He increased his speed toward it. Ten meters before he reached the gate, a boy with black hair appeared beside him. It looks like he was also late, because he was also running with all his might. Right after they passed the gate, the bell rang and the gate closed.

Natsu panted hard while the black haired boy before sat on the ground. He looked at the boy with crinkled forehead. Why is he seems so familiar? The boy looked at him, then widened his eyes with shock.

"Natsu! You're Natsu, right?" the black haired boy asked. Without Natsu's respond he jumped and whacked him on the head, hard. "Why you didn't tell me that you're back, you stupid? If I know that you're back I won't be absent yesterday." He said while his hands unconsciously unbutton his uniform.

Something clicked inside Natsu's head. That habit, its definitely his best friend slash enemy's habit, undressing everywhere and every time. "Gray?!"

"Yes! It's me you idiot!"

"Stop calling me idiot, you pervert! And like usual you still like to undressing yourself like that." Natsu smirked.

Gray looked down then shrieked, "The hell! When did this happen?" he said when he saw he was already topless. He picked his shirt that laid on the ground beside him and put it on again.

Natsu smiled. Even though he and Gray always fight when they child, he also admit that Gray is his closest friend, well, with Erza. But Erza is older that them both and she was very scary. When they made mistakes she didn't hesitate to punch them. Talking about Erza, " Hey Gray, is Erza also in this school?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, she is here. She is also the Student Council President. Well, she is still brutal like..." Gray trailed off while his eyes widened while looking at something behind Natsu.

"Like what? What are you looking at?" Natsu turned his head to see what Gray saw. There, from the entrance of his school he saw a girl with red hair running toward them with scary face. "Gray, don't tell me that is..."

"That's Erza. R-run!" Gray shouted and run away with Natsu trailed behind.

"Wait there you two! How dare you still outside when the homeroom already started!" the red haired girl named Erza shouted while chasing them.

"We're sorry! I was talking with Natsu and forgot about it." Gray shouted back while still running.

"Natsu you say? Are you still sleep talking? There's no way he's back without telling me!"

"I'm not lying! Didn't you recognize this pink hair? Tell her, you pyro!"

Gray flailed his hand, trying to smack Natsu on the head but he dodged it swiftly. He turned his head to Erza and waved his hand.

"Those pink hair, are you really Natsu?" Erza decreased her speed.

"Yeah, I'm back." Natsu smiled and also decreased his speed while Gray was the opposite, he increased his speed faster.

"Natsu..." Erza smiled widely then in second her face changed to scary and her speed increased. "How dare you come back without keep in touch with us for almost ten years? Come here, I'm going to kill you!" she jumped then tackled Natsu to the ground.

"Nooo! Gray help me!" Terrified, Natsu shouted to his best rival. Unfortunately, Gray already far near the entrance of their school. Gray turned his head and with weak smile and mouthed 'good luck'. Natsu who was still struggling with Erza just can cursed him loudly. "Gray you traitor!"

_Rest in peace, Natsu Dragneel._

After harsh punishment from Erza for about thirty minutes finally Natsu arrived at his classroom. He gulped, knowing that the first period already started. Slowly he raised his hand and knocked the door. In second the door opened and he saw a man that must be his chemistry teacher looked at him with raised eyebrows. For some reason Natsu saw some mischief in his eyes.

"Name?" He asked.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh, the one who just came back from America, huh? Tell me the reason why did you late?"

"I was with Erza― no, I mean with Student Council President. She punished me for being late." Natsu said. He really wanted to punch Gray who smirked at him right now.

"She already punished you? Well, then come inside. But for interrupting my lesson you must clean the chemistry lab after school. Don't be late again." He said then gestured his hand to Natsu to sit on his seat.

Natsu sat on his seat then groaned softly. He glared at Gray's head who's right in front of him. No wonder yesterday the seat was empty. He raised his hand then pulled the back of his collar, "How dare you left me with that Demon!" he hissed angrily.

"It's not my fault that you get caught!" Gray retorted, "Now, let go of my collar before Gildarts caught us talking or we will in trouble."

Natsu let go of Gray's collar with hesitation. If only they were not in classroom, he would punch him, kick him, and then threw him to the― did someone just calling him?

"Natsu Dragneel! Pst! Pssst!"

Natsu looked at his right and found big chocolate orb was staring at him. The owner of it was grinning at him, with her blonde hair that pulled into twin tail. Yes, the one who sit beside him is a girl, a pretty one too. And by the look of her grin, she must be a noisy one. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She whispered.

"You already know my name. What do you want, Luigi?" Natsu whispered back.

"It's Lucy. Not Luigi." She hissed angrily. "You're basketball player right?" she asked.

Natsu frowned when he heard her question. He didn't it like when people asked him about it. Since he runaway to Japan only to forget about it. "I'm not." He replied then turned his head to the front where Gildarts explained about some chemicals.

"Don't lie to me. I heard it from Kitagawa sensei and Levy chan. You're her childhood friend, right? Along with Gray, Lisanna and Cana. Am I right?" she smiled.

"That's not your business if I'm a basketball player or not." Natsu hissed, annoyed with her.

"Do you want to join basketball club? I'll introduce you to everyone. Gray is also in basketball club." Lucy said, ignored Natsu rude reply.

"Didn't you hear what I'm sa―"

"You two in the back! How dare you ignore my lesson!" Gildarts voice boomed, cutting Natsu's words. "You two will cleaning the chemistry lab for two days." He added.

"Wha― You can't do that, sensei. She is the one who started the talk." Natsu complained.

"No complain or it will be three days."

Natsu's shoulder slumped. He can't believe in he got into detention in his second day. He can hear Gray snickered. He turned his head to his right and glared. Lucy just smiled at him then turned her head to the front to listen to Gildarts lesson. He can't help but thinking that Lucy was planning this to get detention with him. Why she didn't even complained a bit?

_Will my highschool day get worse than this?_


End file.
